


The Sex Game

by SweetHarty



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot takes care of all his friends, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Past Abuse, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHarty/pseuds/SweetHarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's childhood friend drops her ex and moves in with the gang.<br/>Alternately, Eliot takes care of everyone but himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Game

**Author's Note:**

> This will have later Chapters, and the smut is coming I swear.

Winifred Poe

 

  
  
"Your rib is cracked." Winnie stated as she pulled back, her multicolored bob falling from behind her ear to rest on her dark blue cheekbone.    
Eliot nodded mechanically as he stared fixedly at the bruise, anger pulsing in his eyes.

“I’ll kill him if you want?” He offered halfheartedly, knowing she would refuse, just as she had in the past.

“Maybe later. Get some sleep, I know you only got six hours in the last week.” She said as she brushed aside a stray piece of his hair and brushed her lips softly over his cheeks then his forehead.

She turned away from her childhood friend and put away the medical kit, only to jump in surprise as his body pressed up against her from behind.

“Winnie, I want to help you.” Eliot whispered against her ear, his hands coming around her stomach and pressing flat over the soft curve.

“And I want you to heal.” She said calmly, her heart racing and wetness manifesting suddenly in her pants. Winnie took a calming breath, only to have his masculine scent fill her senses, causing her pussy to dampen further and her nipples to pebble under her thin night shirt.

“Eliot, I love you, but I won’t-” She was cut off as Eliot whipped her around and lifted her onto the counter-top, a squeak escaping her mouth as her sore ass landed on the freezing marble.

“Won’t or can’t?” Eliot asked, his eyes assessing as he took in her lopsided position on the counter. “Did he put the chastity belt on you again?” Winnie flushed under Eliot's darkening eyes but shook her head negative.

“You need to leave soon, he said he’d be back early tonight, said he had a surprise. It’s our anniversary.” Winnie said softly, wiggling down from the counter and only succeeding in wedging her way between a rock and a hard place.

“Get back on the counter, Win.” Eliot husked into her ear, his voice somehow commanding, yet leaving room for her to say ‘no’ if she wanted.

“Eliot, plea-” She started, leaning her head against his shoulder, her hands fluttering before they rested comfortably on his waist.

“If you don’t get back on that counter by the time I count to three, I’m going to give you every orgasm I’ve thought of in the past hour.”

“How many have you thought of?” Winnie asked, tilting her head up as her hands shifted back onto the counter, easing her body upwards.

“Twelve.” He said just as her butt fully settled onto the counter.

“Only twelve? Usually you can get up into the thirties and forties before you begin to run out of ideas.” Winnie said incredulously, humor dancing across her face.

"Thank you so much. I haven't hit anyone in two weeks." Eliot clarified, “I was imagining ways I could beat the ever loving fuck out of-” He was interrupted by the sound of the front door being opened.

“Hey! Baby! Winnie! Get in here, I brought some friends!”

“Yeah, come on Winnie!”

“We’ll take good care of you!”

“We made sure to save up lots of honey, Pooh Bear!”

Winnie shivered in fear at the sound of her boyfriend and his three buddies, her hands clenching and her eyes watering.

“Want me to fuck them up?” Eliot asked, his voice calm but his muscles rigid and his eyes snapped blue fire.

“Please.” Winnie whispered and as Eliot drew away, she hesitantly leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was soft and chaste, but the meaning was clear.

“I’ll be back.”

“Don’t let them get in on your ribs.” Winnie warned and Eliot grinned wickedly as he walked from the room.

Only two minutes later Eliot walked back in, his hair tie, shirt and belt gone. “Where’d your clothes go?” Winnie queried from the counter.

“Well, I had to tie them up somehow.” Eliot countered as he sidled up in between her knees and pulled her from the counter, her butt making a high pitched squealing noise as it slid across the clean counter-top.

“Will you tie me up?” Winnie asked hesitantly, knowing how Eliot was about doing certain things.

“Not tonight.” Eliot responded, hefting her a little higher before beginning the trek to the ‘guest’ room.

“Maybe next week?” Winnie asked hopefully, carding her fingers through Eliot’s hair.

“If you keep it up, I  _ will _ tie you up tonight and I’ll not untie you until I’ve eaten my fill.” Eliot wasn’t joking, and Winnie knew that.

“Who says that's a bad thing?” Winnie whispered as she pressed butterfly kisses to the expanse of his face.

“Don’t tempt me, I mean to have you in bed, not on the wall.” Eliot growled as he pressed her body into said wall, capturing her lips in a heady kiss that had her heart leaping in her chest and her pussy moistening in her panties.

“You can have me anywhere.” Winnie panted when they finally parted, only to moan as Eliot's hand, the one tightly gripping her ass, lifted for half a second and then snapped down in a light spank.

“I will, but right now, I want you...spread out...on a bed... screaming...my name...to the world.” He murmured as he pressed warm wet kisses from her collarbone, all the way to her jaw, where he scraped his teeth across her chin.

They walked into the guest room, where Eliot promptly-but safely-tossed Winnie onto the bed, and began to yank at his pants. Winnie simply watched as Eliot stripped from his faded jeans, her breath hitching when she realized he wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Gorgeous.” Winnie whispered, her eyes dark with desire.

“You're overdressed, Darlin’.” Eliot murmured, a smirk on his lips.

“Maybe you should fix that, Mr. Spencer.”


End file.
